MoonClan/Religion
This page is written by Rainystar of MoonClan, and it is open to any others who are in the same Clan to edit. However, any inappropriate or incorrect content will be removed and/or corrected. MoonClan's Religion Serenity Serenity - the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled. Also a title given to a reigning prince or similar dignitary. Serenity is the group of deceased cats that, when they die, they go up to the stars. It is believed that when a cat of Serenity dies, since from a kit their soul has been connected to a star, and that connection has not been broken, or at least, it has been and healed, then their soul connects them to the star and they know where to go. MoonClan basically worships the moon, and Serenity is considered the guards of the moon. So, they believe that cats that did good in their lives get to guard the one they honored. Serenity lives in a place known as Serenity's Domain, a cool and peaceful, white forest. Interesting Fact * Serenity is actually StarClan, but MoonClan is different from other Clans, and they named them Serenity and believed slightly different things. StarClan is believed to have a star appear when a cat travels there, where as Serenity is believed that those stars are provided since the kit was born. Chaos Chaos - complete disorder and confusion. Chaos is the group of deceased cats that do not have the honor needed to guard the sacred. They are believed to be at the bottom of the afterlife, where not a single beam from the moon or stars shine, because their life was too dark to let them shine as a star. MoonClan believes that every cat has a star provided for every kit, but they also believe that if a cat passes the line, their connection to the star snaps, and instead is tied down. Some cats can make up for their deed and travel to Serenity, but that bond is always weaker, and so they do not have the sense of Serenity as much as other cats do. Chaos lives in a place known as Chaos's Hive, a dark, twisted wood. Interesting Fact *Chaos is the Dark Forest, basically, but like Serenity, things are altered. In some fan stories, StarClan cats can cross into the Dark Forest, giving a hint that they actually are in the sky. However, Chaos is believed to be down, where the moon and stars don't shine, and Serenity cats have a harder time travelling there, cannot stay for more than a few minutes, and they usually just don't. Phrases Thank Serenity! ''- a similar phrase to ''Thank God! ''or ''Thank StarClan! Who said their soul went down? - a phrase used when a cat is acting unusually frustrated, cranky, or angry May the moon light your way ''- a phrase wishing the cat good luck. It doesn't exactly refer to Serenity, but is implied. ''Say hello to Chaos for me! ''- a term used in a fight when one cat is fighting whom they believe is evil, and they have intentions to kill ''Say hello to Serenity for me! - a term used in a fight when one cat is fighting whom they do not necessarily believe to be good, but don't believe to be evil, and they have intentions to kill Serene-cats/''Serene Cats'', Serenity-cats/''Serenity Cats'', or Star-cats/''Star Cats'' - A phrase used for the cats of Serenity. Star Cats/Star-cats is more commonly used. Chaotic-cats/''Chaotic Cats'', Chaos-cats/''Chaos Cats'', or Dark-cats/''Dark Cats'' - A phrase used for cats of Chaos. Dark Cats/Dark-cats is more commonly used. ''Who put them in the Hive? ''- a phrase used when a cat is acting angry or rude.